Dictionary
The Skyrim For Pimps Dictionary Anything that you (the reader!) think is not big enough for its own page/article goes here. If any of the sections becomes big enough, please make it a new page! Participation is encouraged! Please use the "Heading 2" for the title of each of the entries. Alphabetical order is preferred. For location entries, try looking through the sections in each of the holds listed in Locations. Alfred Text A courier by that name. A man named Alfred Text will deliver the mail. Cock Nibbler uses his services and dragons like Odahviing and Paarthurnax uses their services quite often. Cock has a deal with Odahviing that if he gives Odahviing an Alfred Text, the nearest dragon would pick him up (similar to the app that starts with the letter "U" and ends in "ber"). Alfred Text can be used as a verb. E.g. "You can Alfred Text me." Perhaps the name is a reference to a butler of a rich hero in a famous comic. Horse (Cock Nibbler) Many different horses were named "Horse" that Cock Nibbler borrowed (stole) on his way to Winterhold in the episode Horse Thief. He once stole a horse right in front of a hunter couple. The voice in Cock's head tries to make him feel guilty by saying that the hunters are going to freeze to death since they have no way to get back. He also has never made the effort to return the borrowed horse to its owner assuming the horse will go back to its owner once he has finished riding it. He finally buys a horse in Windhelm named Shadowtelegraph. Note this is not Horse that Fun Tits used to own. Mikael Bard performing at the Bannered Mare. He has been seen "air lute." Cock once commented that his mouth is too suck a dragon and that it has to be Brad the Bard. Shadowtelegraph Cock Nibbler's horse that he bought from Ulundil. Cock has shown his horse to Gandalf and says not to steal the horse's name. This is Cock's first horse (see Horse) that he owned. He has stolen quite a number of horses in the past and have made bogus claims how horse ownership is passed on after its owner's death. The horse is a reference to a horse (from a book about rings) with "shadow" being the first part of its name and the last part of the name being a homophone with "facts." Skooma Break A segment in Season 5. S'oggy Balls takes a skooma and gets high. His mind goes back to Elsweyr were he is originally from. S'oggy dedicates a weapon and names it after a dedicated patron of Game Society. See Songs of Skyrim for the Season 6 edition. Songs of Skyrim A segment in Season 6. Usually, Brad the Bard sings a song dedicated to a Game Society fan who has been a dedicated patron. This is akin to Skooma Break in Season 5. Tony In Elsweyr, people call tigers "Tonys." The Tonys are wise creatures that will not attack you. S'oggy Balls notices that in Skyrim a Saber Tooth Tiger will attack you and that you can't teach it to sit. Definitely a reference to a "great" breakfast cereal brand. Zymurgy The last word in this dictionary. Timeline Leg of Goat Roast Pancake Category:Miscellaneous